kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Paintbrush
|type = Power-up, collectible |properties = Draws a magical line that helps Kirby move in his ball form.}} The Magical Paintbrush is a mighty artifact owned by the evil witch Drawcia. It is initially used as a weapon by her, but winds up helping Kirby after the opening cutscene. Its first and most significant appearance was in Kirby: Canvas Curse. The tremendous magical power of the Magical Paintbrush is revealed when Drawcia came to Dream Land one day. She used it to turn Dream Land and every inhabitant into a painting- except for Kirby, who had been taking a stroll. Kirby then realizes the evil that was done to the land and follows Drawcia through a vortex that leads to her realm. There he fought against Drawcia but he just could not keep up with the Power of the Paintbrush. The witch turned Kirby into a ball and retreated: However, Kirby managed to touch the Magical Paintbrush, causing it to transport to the player in a ray of light.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cP1TrPc0eio From then on, the paintbrush assists Kirby on his quest to challenge Drawcia and undo the harm she inflicted upon Dream Land. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, the Magical Paintbrush makes a cameo appearance in The Great Cave Offensive as a piece of treasure under the name Power Paintbrush, replacing the Summertime treasure in Kirby Super Star. This is the also the artifact's name in English-speaking regions of Europe. The chest containing it is found in is found deep within the Crystal Area. The Power Paintbrush adds a mighty 222,000G to Kirby's total. Because Kirby: Canvas Curse was made after Kirby Super Star, the Power Paintbrush is absent from the original game. Powers The Magical Paintbrush's powers primarily revolve around paint, but the enchanted artist's tool can also perform other functions. Drawcia uses the brush to turn all of Dream Land into paint at the beginning of the game and then uses it to turn Kirby into a ball, feats that such powerful foes such as Nightmare, Marx, and even Magolor were incapable of doing. While Kirby is using the brush, however, its powers are much more limited; the paintbrush (which is not generally visible outside of cutscenes) is largely capable of drawing the rainbow lines which guide Kirby on his quest to smite Drawcia. The paintbrush can also impede Kirby's enemies by stunning enemies, leaving them vulnerable to Kirby's direct attacks. As is evident, the Magical Paintbrush is capable of more than just changing the shape of a creature. It can turn living beings into paintings and vice-versa. Related Quotes Trivia *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there is a form of Stone Kirby that resembles the Magical Paintbrush, along with the Star Rod and the Triple Star. *The Magical Paintbrush somewhat resembles Adeleine's paintbrushes, with all of them having rainbow-colored paint on the tips. *Paintra DX's Pause Screen description implies that both Paintra and Drawcia were created by an artist using the Magical Paintbrush. *In terms of gameplay, the equivalent of the Magical Paintbrush in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse is Elline. *Concept artwork reveals that the Magical Paintbrush went through several designs during the development of Kirby: Canvas Curse.[http://imgur.com/E3JysS9 Kirby: Canvas Curse concept art] *The Magical Paintbrush appears in Kirby: Triple Deluxe as a collectible keychain. *A replica of Drawcia's Magical Paintbrush called the "Drawcian Magic Staff" appears as a weapon that can be utilized by Beam Mage in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Beyond its namesake referencing Drawcia, the weapon's description also recounts the Magical Paintbrush's capabilities to create rainbow trails in Kirby: Canvas Curse. Artwork File:KCC_Power_Paintbrush.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Power_Paintbrush_2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' K25_Magical_Paintbrush_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Gallery PowerPaintbrush1.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' MagicalTripleStar.jpeg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (Stone transformation along with Star Rod and Triple Star) Be8.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Drawcian Magic Staff) Sprites PowerpaintbrushKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Treasure) Paintbrush 67403.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Keychain) References es:Pincel del Poder fr:Pinceau du Pouvoir ja:魔法の絵筆 Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Power-ups Category:Collectible items Category:Kirby Super Star Ultra